SINNERS
by joongiekitty1
Summary: PWP, HARD SEX, DONT LIKE DONT READ Aku pendosa karena mencintaimu, aku pendosa karena menginginkanmu, dan aku pendosa karena membuatmu jatuh kepelukanku. SUMMARY SUCK YUNJAE GS
WARNING : NC, PWP, HARD SEX, GS, MENJIJIKKAN, DIRTY TALK, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH, NO FLAME, TYPO, SEKALI LAGI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Joongiekitty presents-

Kecipak basah mengalun di kamar bernuansa eropa itu, tirai-tirai besar bergerak pelan tertiup angin musim semi di sore yang sejujurnya agak gelap. Dua anak Adam bergulat dalam keadaan telanjang di atas ranjang besar yang seharusnya terlarang bagi mereka. Berjam-jam telah mereka lalui dengan erangan dan makian kasar.

"Ahh..ohh…tampann lebih kerass…masukkan penismu lebih dalam" wanita dewasa dengan rambut panjang itu bergerak liar terhentak-hentak akibat sodokan penis besar pria muda yang juga sibuk mencumbu payudara besarnya.

Terkekeh tampan pria itu memandang wanita yang digagahinya dengan pandangan meremehkan "Apa kau begitu menginginkan penisku hm ? khh~ apa pelacur sepertimu tak pernah puas ? ah.. atau penis kecil suamimu itu tak mampu memuaskan gairahmu Nyonya Kim"

Wanita itu tanpa tahu malu menarik wajah pria muda yang menyeringai menyebalkan tanpa menghentikan sodokan penisnya, melumat bibir hati yang sama bengkak dengan bibirnya

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku Jung Yunho. Hanya penismulah yang mampu membuatku menggelepar" ucapnya diakhiri desahan menggoda yang membuat si pria mendengus seperti kuda jantan.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akhiri pembicaraan bodoh ini dan lanjutkan acara kita"

Si pria, Jung Yunho melepaskan penisnya dari vagina rapat wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu, berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk menyilangkan kaki

"Kau ingin kusetubuhi sayang ?" senyum menggoda dipasangnya

"Yahh…setubuhi aku Yunhoo~" wanita cantik dengan kulit putih susu yang mengangkang lebar dihadapannya membuat Yunho tersenyum pongah

"Bagaimana aku harus menyetubuhimu cantik ?" tanpa mengalihkan pandang Yunho merentangkan tangan di sepanjang sandaran sofa, membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis tampan yang menggoda. Iblis tanpan yang telanjang dengan penis berkilat. _Fuck !_

"Ayolah sayang..jangan menggodaku, segera masukkan penismu ke dalam vaginaku.." si wanita yang berada di tengah gairah merintih pelan tangannya mengocok vaginanya yang merah merekah dengan sedikit kasar. Mencoba meraih kenikmatan yang sama besarnya dengan yang diberikan pria tampan yang bersiul menggodanya. Namun ia tahu, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kenikmatan yang diberikan penis besar berurat yang telah berkali-kali memenuhi lubangnya degan lelehan sperma putih yang kental dan panas. Sial ia butuh Yunho !

Dengan santai Yunho meraih botol wine dan meneguknya langsung "Aku tau kau paling suka doggy style sayangku. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya dengan posisi itu ?" desahan wanita itu bertambah kencang. _Dirty talk._ Favoritnya

"Yahhh…cepat sodok aku seperti anjing baby…" wanita dewasa yang masih cantik di usianya yang hampir mencapai 40 tahun itu memohon seperti pelacur murahan alih-alih nyonya terhormat di mansion megahnya ini.

Yunho terkekeh puas menatap bidadari yang membuatnya terjun dalam kubangan dosa.

"Kalau begitu berlakulah seperti anjing Nyonya Kim." Desisnya kejam

Namun akal sehat wanita yang menginginkannya ini berada diambang batas.

Merangkak turun dari ranjang empuknya, sang wanita menyibakkan rambut sebelum merangkak, betul-betul merangkak menuju dewa sex yang menunggunya di sofa. Wanita cantik ini selalu menyukai segala _kinky sex_ nya bersama Yunho. Birahi terpendamnya suka dengan segala bentuk perlakuan biadab Yunho padanya.

Tersenyum puas Jung Yunho membelai rambut panjang indah wanita yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah bernafsu. Matanya tak beralih dari penis tegak Yunho yang beberapa saat lalu mengisi liangnya.

"Kau suka ini _bitch ?_ kau pasti ingin mengulum penisku aniya ?"

Jemari panjangnya menelusuri pahatan indah yang bersimpuh di depan penisnya dengan mata nakal. Pelipis, pipi, hidung hingga dagu. Mengangkatnya "Kau mau penisku pelacurku sayang ?" suara seksi Yunho membuat kedua putingnya mengacung tegak dan vaginanya berkedut kencang

Ia hanya mampu melenguh dengan mata sayu, sungguh ia bersumpah lelaki ini adalah candu terhebat. Jemari Yunho sampai di bibirnya, dengan kasar memasukkan tiga jarinya yang panjang ke mulut mungil penuh yang lipstiknya sudah tercoreng kemana-mana. Akibat lumatan kasar Yunho yang membuat lipstick merah menyala yang melapisi bibir penuhnya belepotan. Membuatnya tersedak dengan mata mendelik, diperlakukan kasar oleh Yunho membuat jiwa _slut_ nya terbangun.

Tangan Yunho mencengkeram payudaranya sementara jari pria itu menyodok mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Air liurnya menetes deras membuat payudaranya menjadi licin.

"Rasakan jariku baby, dengan jari saja kau mendelik nikmat bagaimana jika kuperkosa mulutmu dengan penisku hm ?" perkataan pria separuh umurnya itu membuat si wanita bergetar hebat sebelum cairan bening kental mengucur deras dari vaginanya.

Membuat si pria tergelak "Kau benar-benar pelacur professional Nyonya Kim" lidah Yunho menjilati wajah puas si wanita yang menutup mata menikmati liur Yunho dan bau mulutnya yang menguarkan aroma sex.

Setelah menarik jarinya dari mulut si wanita Yunho meraup lelehan vagina si wanita "Buka mulutmu _bitch"_ si wanita tentu tak mampu menolak

Dengan kekehan remeh Yunho memasukkan cairan itu ke mulut wanitanya yang disambut sedotan kuat. Meraih handphone disampingnya Yunho membuka aplikasi kamera "Tunjukkan wajahmu sayang…biarkan aku merekam aksi binalmu"

Si wanita tersenyum nakal lalu membuka mulutnya yang penuh cairannya sendiri membuat Yunho tersenyum puas. Mengecup dagu si wanita Yunho ikut tersenyum di kamera lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut wanitanya yang masih menganga.

Meminum cairan cinta dari mulut si gadis ,sebelum si gadis menelan semuanya dengan wajah puas.

"Tersenyum sayang..katakan seberapa liarnya dirimu" Yunho mengarahkan kameranya

"Hai~ aku adalah pelacur Jung Yunho, penisnya membuatku menggelepar setiap hari. Ughh…menyebalkan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau penisnya tidak tenggelam dalam vaginaku. Dan aku suka sekali minum spermanya, mmhhh….begitu menggairahkan dan membuat ketagihan. Ahh….aaangghhhh…sekarang ibu jari Yunho mengocok vaginaku ohh..aku ahhkan bicara lagihh nanti yeah….fuck ahh"

Wanita ini tanpa tahu malu berteriak menikmati ibu jari Yunho divaginanya, melihat si wanita berbicara kotor dengan wajah binal membuat Yunho terangsang.

"Baiklah cukup mainnya, mengangkanglah manis..aku ingin memperkosamu di lantai" melempar handphonenya Yunho dengan tergesa memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina si wanita

Membuahkan jeritan manja dan wajah penuh nafsu dari keduanya

"Ooouuuhhh Yunhhh..ahhh sodok lagi sayang..perkosa aku seperti pelacur ahhhh…" wanita binal itu terlonjak hebat digagahi pria muda yang menyetubuhinya seperti kesetanan

"Dasar murahan…tidak punya harga diri…" dengan dengusan kasar Yunho menggigit putting merahnya yang bengkak

"Aawww….yeah..oh baby..aku murahan..aku wanita murahan milikmu..ohhhh Yunhoooohh "

Gerakan mereka bertambah cepat, aroma sex menguar ke setiap penjuru

"Akan kuperkosa vaginamu kau dengar ? akan kuperkosa hingga robek" menjambak rambut si wanita Yunho membalik posisinya menjadi _doggy style_ lalu tangannya menampar bokong mulus dihadapannya. Membuat tubuh si wanita melengkung nikmat menerima pelecehan dari pria tampan kekasihnya

Mata si cantik terbalik nikmat dengan lidah terjulur membiarkan air liurnya menetes seperti wanita murahan tidak berharga. Ohh disetubuhi Yunho adalah kebutuhan pokoknya.

Gerakan Yunho semakin kasar membuat si wanita terlonjak-lonjak dengan desahan putus-putus. Seperti kuda jantan Yunho menunggangi wanitanya. Membiarkan penisnya membengkak di dalam vagina hangat kesukaannya. Dan menembakkan sperma panas diiringi lolongan panjang si wanita yang mencapai puncak sebelum jatuh pingsan dengan vagina penuh lendir. Mengotori lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho menatap jendela besar dihadapannya, duduk dengan gaya seorang aristocrat berkuasa sambil menyedot asap nikmat yang membuatnya ketagihan sejak belia. Tubuh telanjangnya berbinar indah dibawah cahaya keperakan sang bulan. Beristirahat setelah sex hebatnya bersama wanita dewasa yang seksi dan liar.

Kim Jaejoong, istri Kim Young Min pengusaha kaya yang sering bertandang ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Wanita manis yang menyembunyikan jiwa _slut_ dibalik wajah manisnya.

Mereka pertama bertemu saat launching bar salah satu kawannya. Sebagai penakluk wanita dan pejantan yang terkenal suka bertualang Yunho tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan wanita yang cantik luar biasa seperti Jaejoong. Anggun, angkuh dan mempesona namun juga manis dan lugu. Setidaknya itu kesan pertama, setelah mengenalnya di atas ranjang Yunho berani bersumpah Jaejoong adalah seorang pro yang mampu mengimbangi setiap fantasi birahinya.

Membuatnya dengan gila meminta wanita yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya itu untuk menjadi kekasih. Sejak itu mereka menjalin perselingkuhan di belakang suami Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan bear ?" suara manis dan pelukan hangat di sekitar pundaknya menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan

"Kau sudah bangun sayang ?" menarik wanita itu duduk dipangkuannya dan mengecup kedua tangannya "Apa sakit ? tadi aku terlalu kasar ya? Maafkan aku sayangku" dengan sayang Yunho mengecupi wajah kekasihnya. Menghadirkan tawa manis wanita di pangkuannya

"Hanya sedikit pegal, kau ganas sekali sih" rajuknya diakhiri kikikan kecil.

"Maaf sayang, kau terlalu menggoda" mengecup bibir Jaejoong "Terimakasih. Kau luar biasa hari ini" tatapan penuh cinta dan memuja dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong merona malu. Sungguh pria ini membuatnya berdebar senang.

Berawal dari partner ranjang kedua orang ini terjerat simpul mati perasaan terlarang, cinta. Berbanding terbalik dengan perilaku kasarnya diatas ranjang Yunho adalah pria penyayang yang memperlakukan Jaejoong bak ratu. Memberikan Jaejoong seluruh hatinya. Membuat Jaejoong merasa menjadi wanita seutuhnya, yang tidak pernah ia dapat dari suaminya.

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Jung Yunho bertahan pada satu wanita. Ia mencintai Jaejoong dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Selain memuaskan di atas ranjang wanita itu juga selalu bersikap manis dan manja tanpa dibuat-buat. Membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang dan makin mencintainya.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan sayang ?" Yunho membelai rambut panjang wanita yang bergelayut padanya seperti bayi besar.

"Tentu" bisiknya manis, mendongak menatap sang kekasih "Aku akan segera memberikan surat cerai itu saat suamiku pulang. Dan aku akan menjadi milikmu." Mengecup dagu maskulin lelaki yang memanjanya Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia.

"Senang akhirnya kau akan benar-benar jadi milikku. Aku akan segera mengabari Oma di Belanda dan setelah kau resmi bercerai kita akan terbang ke Belanda dan menikah disana. Bagaimana sayang ?" menatap penuh cinta pada Jaejoong yang diujung matanya sudah basah

"Aku menciintaimu" bisiknya penuh keintiman

Jaejoong hanya mampu terisak pelan memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mandi dan setelahnya kau harus tidur" menggendong tubuh berselimut kekasihnya Yunho melenggang ke kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja aku harus tidur. Aku lelah sekali, mandikan aku ya?" Pintanya manja

"Tentu princess" jawabnya santai

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut "Aku ratu bear, aku bukan putri"

Tawa Yunho mengalun kepenjuru kamar Jaejoong dan suaminya. Tempat mereka bercinta. "Baiklah ratuku, hamba siap melayani"

Berbagi ciuman manis mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dari jejak-jejak persetubuhan liar keduanya. Dua insan yang takdirnya harus bertaut diatas hubungan terlarang.

APA INI ? saya gila karena ngetik ini. Gila ! ngga tau ini otak kenapa bisa mesum banget. Awalnya saya bongkar vid di laptop abis itu nemu vid maroon 5-she will be love. Langsung angus saya wkwkwwkwk dan pikiran kotor saya membayangkan bagaimana jika Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah pasangan yang ngga bener wkkwkwkwkw

Yang pengen liat vidnya silahkan obrak abrik Youtube

Kali ini saya membawa Yunho yang antagonis bukan pangeran beruang manis seperti ff saya satunya wkwwkwkwk

Sudahlah saya banyak bicara. Byeeee~


End file.
